hellskitchenfandomcom-20200223-history
Hassan Musselmani
Hassan Musselmani was a contestant on Season 15 of Hell's Kitchen. He ranked in 11th place. Personality Hassan had an upbeat personality, and was someone that wanted to try to get the best out of his team. He was a good leader and communicator during his run in the competition, but while he started the season as the strongest chef on the blue team, he went in a downward spiral when he was transferred to the red team. He had some early clashes with Dannie, with the latter not liking him. Season 15 Episode 1 When the chefs arrived at Hell's Kitchen, Hassan wondered if Ramsay would jump out of the giant slots machine, and they found out that they had to go to Las Vegas immediately. After participating in a parade, the chefs met Ramsay at the BLT Steak, which was the prize winning restaurant, and they were asked to cook their signature dishes there. During the Signature Dish Challenge, Hassan got dismayed when Kevin revealed that his dish was made using pre-made ingredients. He was the ninth and final person from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Manda. He made pan-seared scallops, and while they were praised for tasting great, it was criticized for its clumsy execution. After rejoining his team, Ramsay gave his dish 4 points, the blue team won the challenge 24-22, and he told Kevin that he was fucking welcome. The blue team was rewarded with a ride on the High Roller, and a VIP night at Drai’s Nightclub. During the reward, Hassan called the High Roller amazing, and that he had never seen a view like that before, as the blue team toasted to him for scoring the winning point. During dinner service, Hassan was on the appetizer station with Mark. He was not seen that night, the blue team lost the service, and were asked to nominate two people for elimination. During deliberation, he considered Mark for elimination as he felt that the latter was not vocal enough. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 2 During the Dumplings Challenge, Hassan was paired up with Frank. They scored zero points as all of their dumplings were plucked to look like pierogies. The blue team lost the challenge 12-13, and they were punished by prepping for a special tableside appetizer for the following service which included pruning 40 logs of mushrooms, taking deliveries of corn, and shucking them. Back at the dorms, he wanted to leave their loss behind and focus on beating the red team at service. During dinner service, Hassan served a special corn chowder appetizer tableside. He was not seen that night, and the blue team won the service. Episode 3 During the Jackets Challenge, Hassan was the first chef from the blue team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and went up against Kristin in the spanakopita round. It was deemed delicious, and he won that round over Kristin. The blue team won the challenge 5-3, and they were rewarded with a trip to Bacara Resort in Santa Monica for mixology classes and foot massages. During prep, Hassan felt that Jared's comment was a jab against Frank over the challenge. During dinner service, he was on the meat station. While he knew it was a competition, and that they were out for themselves, he knew that working as a team would get them as far as they could, and gave Jared pointers on his risotto. It paid off as Jared’s risotto was accepted, and received thanks for the help. When he was working on Buzz Aldrin's table, he asked Kevin to bring the Wellingtons up, but the latter misinterpreted it as meaning to put them in the convection oven. However, Kevin was stopped in time, and he annoyingly told him to back up before he got slapped up. The blue team won the service. Episode 4 During the Duck Challenge, Hassan was the fifth person from the blue team to have his dish judged, and went up against Meese. He made a duck breast with cabbage ragu, it was heavily criticized for an appalling presentation, and he scored 2 points. On Jared's turn, he was praying that the former would win it for the blue team. The blue team eventually won the challenge 32-30, and they were rewarded with a yacht ride, and eating dinner at the Penthouse Restaurant with Ramsay. During dinner service, Hassan was on the appetizer station with Joe. At one point, he decided to help Kevin on meat, as he wanted the latter to keep his focus. It paid off as the men’s entrées were being sent out. Later, the blue team came in to help the red team complete service, and his vocal leadership annoyed Ashley, only for him to retort that it was how he talked. With the blue team’s help and his leadership, the red team were able to serve all of their entrées, but the blue team easily won the service. After Meese's elimination, Ramsay called Hassan up to the front, and announced that he proved that night that he was the most vocal chef out there, and that he led his team to victory. So, Ramsay wanted him to do the same with the red team, and therefore was transferred to said team. While being dismissed, he knew that the women were not communicating at all, and that it was his job to get them together, before declaring it his biggest challenge. Episode 5 Back at the dorms, Hassan got dismayed as he had to control the women from arguing, and told them to get positive for the next challenge and service, which Kristin agreed with. During the Holiday Platter Challenge, Hassan was on a three man team with Dannie and Manda. He immediately got vocal with the red team, and felt that he was ready to lead as he was the strongest so far, but an annoyed Dannie told him to chill out, and reminded him that he just joined the red team. They were the second team to have their platter judged, and went up against Alan, Eddie, and Jared. He made a soup with refried beans, it was praised for being nice despite being criticized for the number of spices used, and he scored a point. The red team won the challenge 5-4, and they were rewarded with a trip to the Santa Barbara Sunstone Valley for wine blending lessons, and lunch. During the reward, Hassan was welcomed into the red team by Ariel, and he wanted to make sure the red team functioned the same as the blue team did. However, Dannie openly revealed that she did not like him as a teammate. Later that night, an argument between him and Dannie erupted as he felt that she had a big ego, and he wanted to help his teammates shine. The argument continued in the kitchen as he tried to reason with Dannie that he wanted to bring what worked in the blue team over to the red, but when she continued to talk back, he yelled that all they have proven was how terrible as a team they were. During prep, Hassan was 100% confident that the red team would dominate over the blue team that night, and they decided to practice communication, though Dannie chose not to participate. During the Family Night dinner service, he was on the meat station. At one point, he compared his teammates to lionesses, himself as a cheetah, and was ready to lead them to victory. It paid off as appetizers were leaving the red kitchen. While working on Marino's family's ticket, he reminded Dannie that she was firing two tuna’s, but was ignored. On their third attempt, his New York striploin was raw, and that caused Ramsay to kick the red team out of the kitchen. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two people each. During deliberation, he nominated Dannie for fucking up the most that night. Hassan was not nominated for elimination, and after Alan's elimination, he said goodbye to Manda as the latter was transferred to the blue team. Episode 6 During the Shopping Cart Challenge, Hassan noticed Jackie’s unwatched halibut was burnt. He was the third person from the red team to have his dish judged by Ramsay, and presented his halibut with enduie sausage hash. It was criticized for the lack of a sauce element, and he scored 3 points. The red team won the challenge after a tie at 22, and they were rewarded with a day in stunt planes. During the reward, he was excited as nobody allowed his people on stunt planes. During dinner service, Hassan was on the fish station. While he felt very confident on fish, and wanted to rock it out, Ramsay was waiting on him for the lobster tails, and then, he was told the latter that he was sweating into the lobster, before asking why he was not wearing a bandanna. Later, he was sporting a bandanna, and after Ramsay told Ariel that the secret in being a good leader was to support the weakest chefs, he believed that if the women drank his sweat, it would make them better chefs. Despite that, the first order of appetizers was accepted. Both teams were named joint-losers, and for the red team, Ariel was named the Best of the Worst. He was not nominated for elimination. Episode 7 During the Chef Andi Wedding Planning Challenge, Hassan paired up with Dannie on the beef entrée , they were the second pair to have their dishes judged, and went up against Frank and Jared from the blue team. He made porcini crusted ribeye and Yukon gold puree with caviar on top, and while Bryce criticized the presentation for being lackluster, Andi also criticized the weird aspect of the caviar on top of the puree. He did not score for the blue team, and the red team lost the challenge 1-2. They were punished by helping the wedding planner, Kristin Banta, with the finishing touches for the following night’s service, and make macaroons. During the punishment, he was smitten by her appearance, comparing her to an angel wrapped in an angel, and stuffed in an angel. Then, he said that he would love to be Banta’s pool boy, and do everything for her, but Jackie called him a creep. On break for lunch, he carried Ariel to the taxi so she could get to the hospital. During the Wedding dinner service, Hassan was on the meat station. He was told by Ramsay to get the main table's ticket ready in 5 minutes, and while he communicated with Jared, he was compared to running like a headless chicken than cooking the actual chicken by Ariel. Then, he served pink chicken, and a very pissed Ramsay warned the red team that if they made one more mistake, he would be kicking them out of service. When sent up his chicken refire, it was raw again, a furious Ramsay brought the red team to the pantry room, threw the chicken to the ground, he took the blame, and revealed that he had more ready. Both teams were named joint-losers, and were asked to nominate two each. During deliberation, he was considered by Kristin, Jackie, and Dannie for elimination due to struggling in the past few services. However, while he acknowledged that he did poorly that night, he felt that he was making the red team better, and going home would tear them apart. Hassan was the red team's first nominee for elimination, with Dannie as the second, and they joined Chad and Jared from the blue team. During his plea, he said that the competition meant everything to him, and despite acknowledging his rough night, he believed that the red team would be worse without him, and that he was better than Dannie, even though the latter argued that he was dreaming. He was eliminated for his poor performance on meat, declining performances since being on the red team, and having his worst night ever. During his plea, he still felt that he was a strong chef, believing that the red team would go back to yelling and screaming at each other, and concluded that he is going to cheer on for the blue team. Ramsay's comment: "I thought a move on the red team would give Hassan a chance to shine. Unfortunately, it only shined a light on his shortcomings." Nomination history Trivia *He is the sixth male contestant who switched teams without making it to the black jackets, following Robert (Season 6), Scott (Season 7), Anton (Season 12), Frank, and Sterling (both from Season 13). *Many people thought that Dannie should have been eliminated over him. *At age 24 (27 now), he is the youngest of the season. *After his appearance on the show, he started his own private catering business called HNR Food Services and has his own food truck called The Drunken Rooster. He competed on the TV show Chopped on September 5, 2017, where he ended as the runner up. Quotes *"Kevin, you're fucking welcome!" *"These girls, they're constantly arguing after they lose every dinner service and, like, now I have to try to get them to all work together." *(To Ashley) "I'm not yelling, THIS IS HOW I TALK!" *(Imitating Marino) "Buongiorno, Chef. Bibbidy boobidy, yes, Chef. Boobidy ba. Andiamo! Bibbidy boobidy." *(To Dannie) "I can say whatever the fuck I want!" *(About Ariel) "Listen, bitch with your fucking cast, there’s nothing I can do I'm getting fucked on chicken right now. Somebody fucking throw me a bone!" *(About the red team) "These bitches need to bottle my sweat and drink it. It'll make you a fucking better line cook!" *(After being eliminated) "I was the best person on the red team, and I'm a team player, and I'm a hard worker. The future for the red team right now, they're gonna fall apart again. They're gonna hate each other. They're gonna scream at each other. And you know what? I hope they do. I don't really care. I'm cheering for the blue team now." External Links * Category:Chef Category:Season 15 Category:Michiganders Category:11th Place